pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Special Research tasks and rewards
Here are listed all tasks and rewards for Special Research campaigns. A Mythical Discovery A Mythical Discovery is the first series of Special Research tasks. It is split into eight parts with sets of three Research tasks and rewards. Each Research task, within a step, awards some XP and completing all three will reward a Trainer with Stardust or Items. The final task is to catch Mew, the Mythical Pokémon from the Kanto region. First part The first part of the series of Special Research tasks is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer, how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? You've become quite the Trainer! I wanted to ask for your help. As you know, I study Pokémon and their habitats. I've learned a lot over the years, but recently, I've found some hints of something mysterious. I was wondering if you would help me investigate what's going on. You will? That's great! First things first, let's calibrate my instruments to your area. Could you please complete the following research tasks? Second part The second part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the first part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Great. Thanks, Trainer! Now I should be able to detect anything out of the ordinary. I believe we need to be on the lookout for a Mythical Pokémon! Mythical Pokémon are extremely rare and unique, and many consider their existence to be mere rumor. Could you help get my equipment set up around your local habitat? This'll be a great time to take your buddy out to explore a bit and hatch some Eggs! Please complete the following research tasks. Third part The third part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the second part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Incredible! This confirms my initial suspicion. I think we're seeing evidence of Mew! A Pokémon found in a jungle far to the south that was thought to have been extinct. It is so rare that many experts say that it is a myth. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. My colleagues in Kanto, including my instructor, Professor Oak, spent a long time studying Mew. It looks like our findings match theirs! According to our research, Mew was said to be observed using moves of all kinds. This observation has led some of us to say that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon! Perhaps by studying Pokémon in battle, we'll learn more! Please perform the following research tasks. Fourth part The fourth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the third part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Great work, Trainer! This will help point us in the right direction. Did you know Mew is said to hold the genetic codes of all Pokémon? Mew's secrets could be a link to understanding the mystery of Pokémon growth and Evolution! Let's study some Pokémon Evolution to learn more about Mew! Please perform these research tasks for me. Fifth part The fifth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fourth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Amazing. Just amazing! Isn't Evolution wondrous? I learn something new every time I see it! With the data we've collected so far, I should be able to pinpoint Mew's location! It looks like... Yes, it looks like Mew has visited your area recently! Hmm... Interesting. If that's the case, someone should have reported a sighting... Maybe Mew is hiding or disguised as another Pokémon? Let's study some other Pokémon that use these tricks and the best ways to catch them! Please perform the following research tasks. Sixth part The sixth part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the fifth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Thank you, Trainer! With your help, I've determined that Mew is invisible! Let's collect some data to build a tool to find it. I have an idea... I'll need you to study some powerful Pokémon up close to help me out! Could you complete the following research tasks? Seventh part The seventh part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the sixth part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Nice! My prototype is functioning well. I've upgraded your AR camera with the new ability to see invisible Pokémon! The final step is to lure out Mew. Mew is said only to appear to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to meet it... Let's show Mew what a great Trainer you are and how excited we are to see it! Please carry out the following research tasks. Eight part The eighth and final part of the series of Special Research tasks is available after the seventh part has been completed and is introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. We found Mew! Awesome! This is an experience to remember forever. Now you can see why I love studying Pokémon so much! The whole world is out there to discover. So go have some fun! My assistants and I will request some Special Research from you in the future. Stay in touch! GO Fest 2018 The second set of Special Research tasks will be available for the Pokémon GO Fest 2018 attendants and its main reward will be another Mythical Pokémon encounter — Celebi. This set of Special Research tasks will be split on 5 parts. u/Chrales new gofest quests - Celebi as special research rewards r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-03. First part The first part of this series of Special Research tasks will be introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Trainer! Thank goodness you made it. I was ready for a fun-filled day of playing with Pokémon, but as you may have seen, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena occurring! We need to figure out what’s happening and set it right, so I'm asking for your help. Now that you’re here, I need you to be part of my Elite Research team. First things first—could you help survey the park and get some supplies? Please complete the following research tasks. Second part The second part of the series of Special Research tasks will be available after the first part has been completed and it will be introduced by Professor Willow in the following dialog. Yowzers! As you may have noticed, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena going on today! I’m not sure what could have caused it—they just appeared out of nowhere...and they seem to be getting bigger and bigger! Whatever is causing it, the local park habitat here is quite disrupted by all the changes. The local Pokémon have become confused… It looks like they’re acting more aggressive and territorial! Let's see if we can help out by catching some Pokémon to make the situation a bit more stable. Please catch 10 Fire-, Steel-, Water-, Grass-, Rock-, or Ice-type Pokémon! Third part Fourth part Fifth part Trivia * Unlike the Field Research tasks, there is no possibility to cancel nor skip any of Special Research tasks in order to complete the set of tasks. * More than one set of special research tasks can be completed within a day. * It has not been officially confirmed nor announced if there's going to be any other campaign with Mythical Pokémon from other regions as the reward. ** Although words of Professor Willow from the last part of A Mythical Discovery campaign hints that is highly probable. External links * Megathread on TheSilphRoad's subreddit on gathering data about Research tasks * Thread on TheSilphRoad's subreddit with all in-game messages and text related to Research tasks feature Category:Listings